


AUI(P)NW: Shift

by thelowlysatsuma



Series: AUs I'll (Probably) Never Write [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, and god is lo glad he's not, most of them are shapeshifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelowlysatsuma/pseuds/thelowlysatsuma
Summary: Logan Trevisan: investigator, realist, and full-time babysitter of a bunch of immature shapeshifters.And now there's arson involved. Truly, Logan's having a wonderful month.(From my AUI(P)NW series, wherein I write the CliffNotes version of premises I'm fond of but not too sure if I'll ever expand upon!)





	AUI(P)NW: Shift

**Author's Note:**

> the world this is set in is that of my original story, shift! let me know if you guys are interested in hearing more about it, by way of this au or just as its own thing!!

To say that Logan Trevisan has his division tidy, organized, and under control would be, well, a bold-faced lie.

See, it’s not that he’s necessarily poor at being the Skyline Agency’s second-youngest-ever Unit Operator (only beaten by his sometime rival and occasional friend, the prodigal Kamiko Izumi), but things have been rather… disconcerting lately.

With the country’s crime rate keeping steady for the past fifty years or so, the policing branch of Skyline has been in over its head for a while, and Logan is feeling the effects. He’s thankful that he himself isn’t one of the Agency-created and approved shifters, because with the amount of adrenaline that seems to be constantly flooding his system, he suspects he wouldn’t be able to keep his hypothetical fight-or-flight driven transformations under control. On top of all that, when it seems like his workload couldn’t be swamped any more, what seem to be cases of serial arson begin sprouting up in his region, and it’s Logan’s responsibility to put together a team that will be able to suss out the culprit(s).

Unfortunately, the best few that he can put on the case happen to be the most bothersome to deal with. But, as Logan is nothing if not a rational man, he puts his reservations aside, pops the lid on his headache medication, and assigns shifters Roman Knightly, Virgil Rae, and Remy Nikolaev to the case, to be operating alongside eccentric Forensics worker Emile Picani.

But things only start getting more and more convoluted from there. A serial killings begin sweeping the nation, which only seems to spur on the brazenness of his arsonist. Izumi is acting uncharacteristically sketchy in her usually lighthearted daily correspondences with him. And the reappearance of a notorious young fugitive from the agency over in the Homicide division leads to a confrontation between them and Arson – which, in turn, knocks Logan neatly off his well-planned feet when it guides him to a name he hasn’t heard in a very, very long time, connected to the playing field in a way he would never have even thought to imagine.

The puzzle pieces just keep piling on, and in between a quarreling set of children of a Unit to manage, worries over everything from the increasingly frequent fires to his friend’s condition, and the reemergence of the sunny smile and thick-rimmed glasses he only remembers from blurry childhood recollections, nothing seems to be adding up.

Logan knows he’ll weather this. He has to.

The only question now is: _how?_


End file.
